kingkaisplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Soilder5679/Soilders Power levels
My Power Levels for the Cannon Anime. Note i go by the Anime which Toriyama says is cannon here http://www.pojo.com/dragonball/interviews/toriyama.shtml. The Power levels for the Frieza saga are pretty much agreed on. Except many people disagree with the 150,000,000/120,000,000 theory so i use the 150,000,000/140,000,000 because Final Form Frieza was able to fight on par with SSJ Goku so theres no way he had a 30mil lead on Frieza. If your a noob and dont know what the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is or what an Ascended Super Saiyan is please watch the show im not going to explain it all. Im not trying to brag but i think this is the best power level list out there right now. Multipliers. Super Saiyan = X 50 Super Saiyan 2 = X 100 (depends on rage boost) Super Saiyan 3 = X 200 Trunks Saga Goku - 3,700,000 - Super Saiyan - 185,000,000 Mecha Frieza - 3,200,000 (Suppressed) - Unseen Full Power - 175,000,000 Trunks - 3,300,000 - Super Saiyan - 165,000,000 King Cold - 90,000,000 Vegeta - 3,100,000 Piccolo With Weights - 2,700,000 Gohan - 800,000 Tien - 270,000 Krillin - 240,000 Yamcha - 80,000 Chiaotzu - 7000 (max) Android Saga Imperfect Cell - 280,000,000 - Withhumans - 437,000,000 - Initial Semi Perfect Cell - 980,000,000 Android 16 Full Power - 440,000,000 Piccolo With Weights - 132,000,000 - Without Weights - 172,000,000 - Kamiccolo With Weights - 310,000,000 - Kamiccolo Without Weights Full Power - 360,000,000 Android 17 - 360,000,000 Android 18 - 330,000,000 Vegeta - 5,500,000 - Super Saiyan - 275,000,000 Goku - 5,000,000 - Super Saiyan - 250,000,000 - Heartvirus Super Saiyan - 93,000,000 and dropping Trunks - 4,500,000 - Super Saiyan - 225,000,000 Android 20 - 75,000,000 - Z fighters chi - 145,000,000 with Piccolos chi about 160,000,000 Gohan - 150,000,000 Android 19 - 60,000,000 - Gokus chi/kamehameha - 130,000,000 Tien - 24,000,000 Krillin - 10,000,000 Yamcha - 6,000,000 (no im gonna get heat for this). Cell Saga Semi Perfect Cell full power - 1,250,000,000 - Initial Perfect Cell - 4,580,000,000 - Buff - 9,470,000,000 Trunks Post ROSAT - 32,150,000 - Ascended Super Saiyan Post ROSAT - 1,630,000,000 - Ultra Super Saiyan Post ROSAT - 4,460,000,000 - Ultra Super Saiyan 2 - 8,920,000,000 Vegeta Post ROSAT - 31,500,000 - Ascended Super Saiyan Post ROSAT - 1,580,000,000 - Ultra Super Saiyan - 4,116,000,000 Before the Games Goku Full Powered Super Saiyan Suppressed - 4,100,567,000 Gohan Full Powered Super Saiyan Suppressed - 4,040,632,000 Piccolo Post ROSAT With Weights Suppressed - 2,120,000,000 Mecha Tao - 350 (you might think this is a little high but Tao has had several years of training even if he hardly trained his power would be at this level) Mr Lao - 63 Cell Games Note in the Anime Vegeta,Trunks,Piccolo all fought equally against there Cell Juniors. I believe SSJ2 Gohan is stronger then Super Perfect Cell since he defeated him well injured. And that FPSSJ Gohan > FPSSJ Goku. Gohan Full Powered Super Saiyan 50% - 5,400,000,000 - Full Power - 10,800,000,000 - Super Saiyan 2 - 64,000,000,000 - Injured Super Saiyan 2 - 40,000,000,000 Perfect Cell suppressed - 5,350,000,000 - Less suppressed against Goku - 9,700,000,000 - Less Suppressed against Gohan - 13,200,000,000 - Full Power - 21,500,000,000 - Buff - 30,750,000,000 - Super Perfect Cell - 48,000,000,000 Goku Full Powered Super Saiyan 50% - 4,800,000,000 - Full Power - 9,600,000,000 Trunks - 110,000,000 - Full Powered Super Saiyan - 5,300,000,000 Vegeta - 105,000,000 - Full Powered Super Saiyan - 5,250,000,000 Cell Juniors - 5,150,000,000 Piccolo Post ROSAT With Weights - 4,420,000,000 - Without Weights Full Power Post ROSAT - 4,950,000,000 Android 16 Full Power - 440,000,000 Tien - 24,100,000 Krillin - 10,090,000 Yamcha - 6,050,000 Hercule - 13 Other World Tournament Goku - 260,000,000 - False Super Saiyan - 2,345,670,000 - Full Powered Super Saiyan - 13,000,000,000 - Super Kaioken - 18,000,000,000 Pikkon With weights Suppressed - 260,730,560 - With Weights Full Power - 2,415,460,120 - Full Power Without Weights - 13,000,000,000 Olibu - 255,678,943 Grand Kai - 221,789,567 Torbie - 150,000,000 Marakihov - 140,323,860 Froug - 18,567,980 - Giant - 134,287,567 Chapuuchi - 101,456,780 Tapkar - 20,456,780 Great Saiyman Saga Vegeta - 220,000,000 - Full Powered Super Saiyan - 11,000,000,000 Gohan - 138,000,000 - Full Powered Super Saiyan - 6,980,000,000 - Trained - 150,000,000 - Full Powered Super Saiyan Trained - 7,567,239,000 Piccolo With Weights - 5,989,523,000 - Trained With Weights - 6,845,723,000 Kid Trunks - 71,000,000 - Super Saiyan - 3,524,000,000 - Trained - 81,000,000 - Super Saiyan - 4,137,000,000 Goten - 70,000,000 - Super Saiyan - 3,521,078,000 - Trained - 80,000,000 - Super Saiyan - 4,135,256,800 Videl - 12.50 - Trained - 17 Category:Blog posts